HP
by Bishienomiko1
Summary: Usagi and her cousin from the Silver Millenium have gone to Hogwarts to guard Harry Potter...
1. Default Chapter

Usagi stopped clutching her wand as Yuki held up a hand, motioning her to hold it. "It is not anything to worry about, Usagi. I assure you." Not even a second later, a voice rang throughout the train magically, "No need to worry kids, its just some difficulties. We'll be up and running in no time." "See?" Yuki smiled, "You needn't worry this early in the game, Usa. I promise." Her smile almost turned into one of those freaky kinds of smirks. Ron shuddered. "Anyway, anyone have an extra chocolate frog?" She asked, getting a hungry look as her stomach grumbled a bit. "You're worse than me sometimes!" Usagi laughed. The train lurched forward once more in a couple of minutes as Yuki chomped down on a poor unsuspecting chocolate frog. "Not bad. Another Dumbledore, though." Yuki rolled her eyes, but waved back at Dumbledore. "Back to Hogwarts we go, we go! Back to Hogwarts we go!" Ginny sang out. Ron immediately jumped up and covered Ginny's mouth. "Hush up!" He ordered. Usagi giggled and began to copy Ginny's song. Yuki rolled her eyes, but joined in as well. Ron groaned as Hermione and Ginny joined back in. "Oh, no!" He complained. Harry laughed. Though his laughter stopped as the compartment door slid open again. "Malfoy." Harry growled. "Oh, if isn't Potty, the Weasels and the mudblood." The familiar blonde hair boy at the door drawled out. "Harry, who's this?" Yuki asked, her eyes narrowing as she studied Draco. If she were going to be against him, she would need to know what to expect. "I am Draco Malfoy. You'll soon see that some wizarding families are better than others." And he went on with the same speech he spoke almost every year, ending with Harry and Ron snoring. "Wake up you imbeciles!" he said, outraged somewhat. "Well, Draco Malfoy. I have a few suggestions. One, change your name legally when you get to be eighteen." Usagi giggled and Malfoy glared, "Two, never be that overconfident, for soon it will be the end of you. Three, you watch your back because by the end of the year, I'll have you bending over backwards, magick-wise or not. Now I suggest you leave this compartment while you still have the ability to sit down in your own." Yuki finished calmly, and watched as he left, muttering, "Baka." "Hai." Usagi nodded in agreement, "Demo bishounen desu ka, ne?" "Usa!" Yuki scolded, then began to yell at her in numerous phrases in Japanese. Hermione went wide eyed, catching a few phrases that she had learned over the summer. "Gomen nasai already!" Usagi yelled, breaking into Yuki's string of curses. Yuki nodded, and fell quiet. "Uh.what does all that mean?" Ron asked. "You don't need to know that, Ron." Assured Usagi, "And don't want to either. Anyway, tell us more about Hogwarts. I would love to know everything about it!" "All right, where should we begin?" Harry asked. "I know! Snape is evil!" Ron said. Ginny nodded in agreement. "And the Forbidden Forest is off limits. It's very dangerous." "And we've been having different Defense against the Dark Arts teachers every year for one reason or another." Hermione put in. Yuki silently played with a small light spell in her hands, though no one could see it as she kept it out of view. She almost jumped, startled when Usagi put a hand over her hand, to stop her. "Usagi." she muttered, sighing. "Hai, I know." Usagi nodded, "Daijobou ka?" "Hai, daijobou." Yuki said quietly. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Back to Hogwarts we go, we go! Back to Hogwarts we go!" Ginny sang as she watched the scenery go by out the window. "Ginny, will you please shut up!!" Ron yelled. "Fine, be a mean brother." Ginny pouted. A knock came on the door to the compartment of the train they were in. Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Harry all looked up as the door slid open. Two girls stood at the door. One with blonde hair and a perky mien, and the other with silver hair and a sad look to her features. "Konnichi wa!" The blonde said, smiling, "May we sit here? All the other compartments are full." "Sure, there's enough room." Hermione said. "I still don't understand why we have to come here." The silver haired girl said sounding a bit annoyed. "Don't be so rude." The blonde said. "Gomen." "I am Usagi. And this is my cousin Yuki." The blonde introduced. "Nice to meet you." Hermione said, "I'm Hermione, this is Ron, Harry, and Ginny." "Nice to meet you as well." Usagi said, sitting down, "The two of us are transfer students from the Hikari School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Japan. We're going to be fifth years." "Us as well." Harry said. "I can't believe you aren't all over Harry, it's a nice change." Hermione said. "Oh please, the poor boy isn't something at a zoo to be gawked at. Besides, we needn't have any interest since we could." Usagi bonking her over the head cut off Yuki. "Itai!! Jeez, gomen, already." She said, rubbing her head in pain. "You better be!!" "Uhh." Hermione leaned over, whispering in Ron's ear, "They're weird." She said. He nodded in agreement. The train came to a sudden stop and the lights flickered. "Uh oh.something's up." Usagi said, her hand in her pocket, clutching her wand. 


End file.
